sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zack the wolf
"You may not believe who I say to be but regardless I shall fight for what what is right" - Zack the Wolf Zack the Wolf is a mysterious fighter exploring the planet, protecting nature and life on it. He claims to be an immortal warrior from long ago, somehow missing several centuries and waking up in the present day. If this is true or not is unknown. Zack is wise and usually calm headed as travels around Mobius doing good deeds. Zack has even earned the status of champion among several villages he has saved from anything ranging from thieves to natural disasters. He wields a staff and an unique form of magic used by none other referred to as Terrak. Concept and creation He had originally been created as the strong but dumb guy and Sams best friend. He first started out as a blue and yellow (and somewhat chubby) monkey but later was changed to a fit and powerful wolf due to some issues. A recent reboot made him a mystical warrior from a long time ago. He got new powers and weaknesses to even things out as well as a better (I think) personality. One thing worth pointing out about his reboot is that he is know incredibly powerful and a force to be reckoned with. Overall I tried to make him more respectable than a comic relief monkey. Personality Zack is brave and willing to fight foes in order to protect others, no matter how big or menacing the opponent might be. He doesn't accept rewards seeing as he has no use for them. He is known to have a calm and collected personality with little to no sense of humour. With Zack's will to fight, he has struggle looking at alternate paths that may end up with better results. Most of the time Zack refuses to walk away from a fight with evil. Due to the lack of socialising during his immortal life, Zack doesn't understand most of what happens in the modern world. Normally Zack is silent when in a group. This makes him mostly anti social, feeling like he doesn't fit in with the new generation. Zack is very much like nature, normally calm unless provoked then he becomes a beast. When angered Zack will become an almost uncontrollable beast that has trouble telling his allies from his enemies. Angering Zack to an extreme level will also cause him to enter a state where he is filled up with rage and becomes more powerful overall. However he does try to control his anger to minimise damage. He is basically Dunban from Xenoblade... There is a voice inside Zacks head that guides him on what to do. The voices name is Vita. While. She is typically focused on the mission at hand, not caring for things such as comedy, joy ect. Vita's role is to guide Zack where to go next. She acts like a mother to Zack. Vita's origins are unknown much like Zacks. Backstory Not much is known of Zacks past apart from what he remembers. All that Zack knows at the moment is that he was an invincible warrior fighting for nature. Saving animals and the early humans. Back when Mobius was called Earth, before humans were the dominate species. How he was created was forgotten, much like how he unintentionally skipped several centuries. Zack recalls the voice in his head, Vita, from back then. Why Vita refuses to tell Zack his past is unknown and not often talked upon by the two. Maybe Vita doesn't remember as well. The only other thing Zack slightly remembers is a blurry image of a red tiger clad in black... When or if I make my comic, more details will be revealed. Powers and abilities Terrak Terrak is an unique form of magic exclusive to Zack. It is a powerful magic that can be used in several ways. It draws power from Zack's mental state. This why he must be calm and collected, to not go overboard with power. Terrak cannot be used/copied by any other being even if they can copy others powers. The magic can be used to conjure up anything that Zack can think of. Anything from shields, projectiles and more. He can even use short range teleportation. Strength One of Zacks key abilities is his super strength. With his power he can break through boulders and even metal with little to no effort. He can make himself even stronger by using his Terrak Magic to enhance his physical strength. His strength has make him on of S.T.Rs most powerful characters. Staff skills Zack has great skill with a staff, in both combat and for everyday things. His personal staff is made out of a special wood from one of the first trees on Earth. While it is doable, the staff is hard to break. Something special about his staff is that it can teleport back to Zacks hand when summoned (if broken, a new staff will be made out of nothing). He can also teleport his staff away when he doesn't need it. It is the only weapon Zack allows himself to wield. Fighting His fighting skills are highly advanced, even being able to surpass the strongest in the world. Zack knows several types of martial arts, even making his own unique style. Zack's own style is a blend of several others while keeping the opponent always guessing. His training has also given him the ability to fight with fast moving opponents. Over time he has learnt to adapt to different fighting styles. Transformation Ultimate Terrak Warrior When there is a force too powerful for Zack, he can access the pinnacle of his power. All of his current abilities are 100,000x stronger! He gains the power of flight and invincibility. Of course with this much power, there is a price. This form uses all of his energy and will Zack leave knocked out after use. This form takes time to charge and when he transforms there is a time limit that depends on his state before he transforms. The true extent of this form in unknown. Basically Zack becomes a op dragon ball character :3 Weakness Modern technology Since he had skipped several generations, Zack has not been able to witness the evolution of humanity. So all the technology is mind blowing and confusing for Zack. While it is not much of a problem to fight, it is something Zack is very wary about it. He thinks modern tech in the same way we see alien tech. Most of the time Zack has the wrong reaction when technology is activated. The darkness Zack is extremely durable and he can take a lot. While he can be damaged by other heroes or people on the good side, it is much more possible to hurt him if you were evil. Basically bad guys are more likely to be hurt Zack more so than good guys. Relationships Vita Zack and Vita share a great bond. They work together flawlessly and are both focused on fighting evil. On long journeys the two often engage in intriguing conversations. The two have a lot in common. Vita is one of the few things that can make Zack legitimately smile. Trivia * His original design was a blue monkey named Michael. * The idea for his staff is based on Donatello (TMNT). * Zack is mentally unable to understand sarcasm. * He may be strong but he is also somewhat fast and stealthy. Take that stereotypes * His headband has shown to change lengths in some pictures. Whoops * Zack does not live in a house, he is always on the move and not require sleep. * Despite being the "muscle" he is also pretty smart in ancient ways. * Considering Zack was alive before humans were fully evolved and the fact that Mobius might be Earth in 200 years... Zack may be one of the first Mobians in existence. * Obviously Zack is meant to be op. He's my "godsend" character if you will. Gallery Zack vs Jayden.jpg|Zack vs Jayden Zack (unleashed wolf magic).jpg|Zack (unleashed wolf magic) Zack the wolf in a new style I'm trying.jpg|Zack in a new style I'm trying Merry Christmas by Sam237.jpg|Merry Christmas by Sam, Zack and Bailey cartoon comics style mysterygift1.png|Mystery Gift Pfft, logic..png|Talking about fingers Possible reboot Zack design.jpg|Zacks new possible reboot design Reboot reactions.jpg|Zack reacts to his new design Zack looking cool.jpg|I don't really have a caption for this, it just looks cool Zack looking cool (alternate version).jpg|Same picture as the one before but I couldn't decide which effect to go with so I decided to do both Something for Halloween?.jpg|I don't know Don't mess with Zack?.jpg|Don't mess with Zack plox Zack_the_Wolf_(reboot).jpg|Former main picture Category:Good Category:Males Category:Wolves